


#dearme

by AngstCake43



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: #dearme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstCake43/pseuds/AngstCake43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Carmilla is super whipped and she bends to Laura's will too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#dearme

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do one of those #dearme video's but seeing as I'm still only 18 it seemed a little too early to be acting like I was all mature and shit. So instead I wrote Carmilla being all mature and shit, ahah. The result is that Carm's super whipped and Laura is actually kind of insecure. Enjoy, please leave feedback in the comments.

I sighed, the bright blank screen stared back at me and I glared back at it. It was a great excuse to ignore the fidgeting mess behind me. She doesn't know that I can see her eyes flitting back from my face to the the blinking black bar, waiting for my fingers to start typing. It was kind of amusing actually.

“I know you know how to type Carm.” I sighed again. It was moments like these that I really felt my age.

“I know you know cupcake, its called _delaying_.” I paused to look at her. “ I'm hoping that maybe you’ll realize that this is a massive waste of time.” Laura sighed exasperatedly at me but she has a smile on her face. She enjoyed the banter, even though she’s always acted like I was the most difficult problem she came across. Although to be fair, it might be true. I shouldn't be so pleased with the idea. I quickly add onto the last part of my sentence before the moment passes.

“We could be doing better things.” I dropped the tone in my voice, letting it grate against my throat. I lean towards her, so close I could smell her skin; peaches and vanilla. Two things I never really cared about until now. Laura’s lips part slightly, her breathing uneven, her chest falling and rising erratically. Before she has a chance to snap back into her sensible dorky self, I kiss her. One of the things I loved most about Laura was how soft she was. Laura exhaled into the kiss as if she had been waiting years for this moment. And even though I hadn't even known it, I had been waiting centuries. I sank into the kiss, dragging her into me. Nothing made me feel so excited and content at the same time. I nipped her lower lip before pulling back.

“Still wanna write this stupid thing?” Laura bit her lips as if considering it for a moment then started pouting. I groan and turn back to the screen: there goes my escape plan.

“Yes, c’mon, you would be such an inspiration to all my followers. You've lived for _centuries_. If anyone has experience on growing up its you.” I roll my eyes.

“Yea too much of it turns you into a bitter asshole. There. End of story.” Laura bumps her shoulder into mine.

“You’re not that much of an asshole.” She says lightly, nuzzling into my side. I sigh. No matter what, I wasn't going to win this battle.

“Okay fine. But go take a shower or something, get ready for bed. I can’t do this with you lurking behind me like a shark.” I push her so the wheels on the chair scoot her to the washroom, she spins with it, her eyes narrowed into slits, trying to stare at me while the chair rolls to face her to the washroom. 

“You aren’t going to run are you.” I mock a hurt expression.

“Do you really trust me that little. Is your faith in me so narrow.” She snorts.

“Yes.” She says it with a straight face but she ends up laughing anyway. “ Now go write, I’ll be out in a jiffy. If you’re gone I’m letting Danny hunt you down.” With a playful grin she closes the bathroom door, breaking my line of vision. I slump in my chair a little. I did know what to write, I just wasn't sure if I should be putting this up online. I rub at my arm, this could end disastrously. But with the sound of the water hitting the fiberglass bath and the scent of peaches slowly starting to seep through the cracks of the door I remembered how much I loved that stupid dork in there. I drummed my fingers on her desk. The chair creaks when I rock forward to face the screen properly, the sound of the keys clicking join the sound of the shower.

~

When Laura finishes cleaning up, I’m in her bed, catching up with my old friend Marx. But as interesting as Marx is, I chance a glance at her. Laura’s hair looked like a dark brown when it was wet, and I toyed with the idea of her dying her hair. She had highlights but it might look nice darker. She was still drying it when she leans toward her laptop screen, a bright smile on her face when she sees what I wrote. Before I can stop her she taps ctrl+p and the sounds of her printer whirring to life makes my blood run cold.

“Are you fucking serious.” I put down dear old Marx and I stare at her. I can’t believe she did that. She practically bounces over to me, jumping onto the bed with such excitement the springs creak and I’m forced into a sitting position. Her eyes flit over the page and I grimace. 

“That copy is bursting into flames as soon as you let go of it.” Laura dismisses me with a wave of her hand and I groan. I fall onto my side and bury my face into her pillow. Its not long before her hand lands gently on my shoulder, sneaking under the blanket to join me, fitting her body onto mine. I turn a bit violently to jostle her a little. She stares at me with a pleasant expression and I snarl at her. She’s unphased.

““Don’t worry about hurting now, yes it sucks that Ell died, but you will find someone you love, someone who loves you back, someone who loves all of you. So don’t worry. You’ll do fine.”” I close my eyes and sigh out through my nose.

“Just stake me now.” I feel Laura scoot closer to me, incidentally tangling our legs together in the process. Her skin is a little colder than usual from the shower.

“How come you’re only gushy in private.” I open one eye to glare at her.

“I was prepared to spread that on the internet, what part of that makes you think I’m private.” Laura huffs in response.

“I mean,” Laura shifts a little, “I get a little worried you know. I wonder how your life could’ve been if I hadn't forced you into mine. I mean because of me, now you have no mom and sometimes you get really angry at me and I feel like you would've been a lot more happier if you didn't have a roommate like me, sometimes I feel like I’m being too annoying or something like that because I know I’m a little too much.” Her voice is shaking by the end of that.

_Oh._

She’s looking away from me, down into the pillow, blanket, everywhere but at me, nibbling on her lip. She shakes her head and her wet hair touches my face.

“Sorry I’m rambling again.” She tucked her arms under mine and latched onto me, burrowing into my chest.

“Thanks for writing that by the way. I don’t know why you were worrying.” Her voice is muffled, probably to hide the shaking. I turn toward the ceiling, she doesn't know that I wasn't worried about others disapproving. I reach up and turn off the lamp, letting us lay in darkness. I shift so we’re both in a more comfortable and sleep friendly position. 

“Laura.” I don’t get a response but I keep going anyway. “I would wait another five centuries for you if I had to.” Laura gives me a weak laugh.

“Never mind, gushy doesn't suit you.” She sounded a little more sure again. I fold into her, already trying to erase the last five seconds of my life from existence. Laura’s breathing is light and easy - a small comfort in the darkness. She was worth it.

“Whatever. Go to sleep you tiny fragile human.” I scoff at her, my eyes already closed.

“Okay.” Her voice barely comes out as a whisper. “And Carm?” I grunt, trying to chase fatigue away, just long enough for her to finish her sentence. I hum and inhale her scent, letting it be my remedy for sleep

 

“Thanks.”


End file.
